fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namisuki Garale
Namisuki Garale (なみすき がれいる Namisuki Gareiru) is a scientist who works for the Magic Council, serving as the current head of the development department under Alexis Tenjouin. She replaced Zinzolin Bitfrost after his death. Due to the questionable nature of her experiments, Namisuki is often referred to as the Blood-Clad Devil Woman (家纏う 魔女 Chitō Majo). Appearance Despite her high-ranking status within the Council, Namisuki appears to be a relatively petite woman with messy raven-hair and sharp gray eyes. Her outfit itself is also deceptively simple, that of a black sweater with matching black pants and shoes, as well as wearing a white lab coat over her general attire. With her casual attire, Namisuki shows she has generally no shame, as she typically wears collared shirts worn open to reveal her breasts, and no form of undershirt or bra at all, in addition to wearing similar pants to her "work" uniform. Namisuki also has what appears to be combat attire, and it is shown to be shockingly similar in design to what Jason LaHote wears, that of a sleeveless kosode, worn with a thickly tied white sash and black hakama, as well as black armbands, and tough, black leather shoes with white socks. Personality As a scientist, Namisuki sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including herself. She has little respect or regard for most others; however, she does have standards, but this is undermined by her habit of withholding vital information from even her superiors to further her goals. While she usually shows disregard for life, she has been known to warn people of possible dangers when they present themselves. However, as a scientist, she is not insane and malicious, but rather, arrogant; acting high and mighty about her creations which she is extremely proud of. She sees every other scientist below her; and with the exception of perhaps two, she is very well right in that regard. Treating her creations as the cream of the crop, Namisuki looks down on others, however, despite this, she despises perfection, as she believes that achieving such a state leaves her with absolutely nothing more to strive for — namely imagination, knowledge and improvements — which would result in nothing but despair; seeing her creations as the "best of the best" but not "perfect". In public, Namisuki puts on a fake veneer of niceness; speaking politely to others, even when she is looking down upon others—however, her actions make it very, very clear that this is naught but a mere act. Despite this, as cruel as she is, her air of affability has a certain honesty to it, with her expressing emotions akin to kindness to her creations and dealing with people who are free from her manipulations. History Plot Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale Arc *The Witch's Cauldron (mentioned) Inventions R.E.L.I.C: The Red Lacrima Combat Unit (レッド魔水晶 コムバト ウニト Reddo Rakurimo Komubato Unito), otherwise shortened to R.E.L.I.C (レリク Reriku) is an automaton created by Namisuki for the purpose of combating mages. What makes R.E.L.I.C unique among her many experiments is his goal-oriented creation; R.E.L.I.C is empowered by the rare Red Lacrima, and due to the Lacrima's unique, magic absorbing properties, was designed specifically to be a Mage's antithesis, the perfect anti-mage combat system. Cultivated Red Lacrima: '''Namisuki has held a vested in interested in '''Red Lacrima (退紅魔水晶 (レッド・ラクリマ), Reddo Rakurima lit. Faded Scarlet Magic Crystal) a form of Lacrima that is the polar opposite of the Lacrima known to all mages; as opposed to emitting a magical energy that grants the user some ability or performs some function, Red Lacrima absorbs magical energy to negate the magic of anything within its range. It even cracks or destroys normal Lacrima, diminishing their effectiveness. Due to it's effect, Red Lacrima is called the Mage's Bane (魔導士の破滅, Madōshi no Hametsu), and Namisuki employs it as such, using her stores of Red Lacrima in anti-mage combat equipment, the most notable being the R.E.L.I.C unit. Namisuki has undergone immense study into the rare crystal, and has developed a way to cultivate the material, increasing her own stores by artificially reproducing Red Lacrima herself. Power Limiter: 'Due to the artificial arm and leg Namisuki attached to her body in place of the real ones, she is no longer capable of feeling pain in either limb, only pressure when she is making contact with something. As such, it becomes impossible to gauge the force she applies to these limbs, and she cannot tell when they are being overexerted, and thus could easily be smashed or ruined if she applied more strength than they can handle. When she realized this, Namisuki implanted a limiter her left arm and leg to control the strength of each artificial limb to prevent smashing them to dust. While it limits their power by roughly half (placing them on par with her flesh and blood limbs at best), it gives them more usability in battle. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Wind Magic 'Wind Magic: (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): A common type of Caster-magic, Wind Magic is a magic that grants the user the ability to generate wind, as well as manipulating existing wind, that is to say, air itself. Due to it being her only known combat-based Magic, preferring to delve the remainder of her skills into the Archive, and other scientific ventures, Namisuki has mastered Wind Magic to an almost frightening degree of skill. By combining her Wind Magic with wide, sweeping movements, Namisuki is able to augment her physical capabilities, making up for her admittedly weak physical body.Through Wind Magic, Namisuki can jump higher and move faster than she normally would be able to by manipulating the currents around her body and using them to her advantage. With her mastery of Wind Magic, Namisuki possesses complete control of the air in any given situation; as such, she refers to this as her Territory (領域, Ryōiki), and this territory extends 60 meters around her body in a sphere. Within her territory, Namisuki can manipulate the currents to her liking, even adjust the scent of the air and throw off her own scent to fool those such as Dragon Slayers, who possess abnormally sharp noses. With her ability to manipulate the currents, her Wind Magic is capable of cancelling out other wind and air based magics, should the user ber considerably less skilled than Namisuki. However, her wind is not immune to being consumed by the evergrowing market of Slayers in the world. By manipulating the wind around her body, Namisuki also possesses one of the most coveted abilities; tried and true flight. This is done by manipulating the currents beneath her feet, allowing her to stay aloft for prolonged periods of time. Archive Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu) is a Caster-type Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. As a scientist under the employ of the Magic Council, Archive is a magic that is vital to Namisuki, as it allows her to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling Namiksuki to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. Namisuki appears to be far more skilled in the use of the Archive than her partner, Zinzolin Bitfrost has been, and, due to the length of time in which she's used the Archive magic, Namisuki has gathered a plethora of data from all over the world, amassed over several years. *'Data Collection & Storage:' The primary function of the Archive, and what Namisuki does by order of Alexis Tenjouin, is to gather information, which Namisuki then converts into magical "data". Upon conversion, it is stored into the Archive and can be loaded by Namisuki in any manner at any time. The information gathered by Namisuki ranges from documents on truly Lost Magic, to portfolios on some of the most infamous mages of the current day, such as Jason LaHote and the entirety of the Akatsuki guild. Her data probing is extensive that Namisuki has detailed accounts of multiple events centering around Tsuruko Sejren and her little band, complete with information about each of them. **'False Data:' Namisuki has shown herself capable of creating "false" data; exactly as the name implies, this is data that Namisuki creates from scatch, much like creating a new program for computers in the real world. The data Namisuki can create ranges from false memories or personalities, all of which she can implant through an information transfer, to completely new techniques and styles of combat that may also be transferred. False data can also be used to corrupt other, nearby Archives, by implanting "viruses" into their systems. Other Abilities Category:Magic Council Category:Scientist Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Wind Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Archive Magic User